l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey Man
The Monkey Man was a jackal Meddler. He owned a trademark monkey, Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman and the creature and its master hated one each other. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 260 Achievements The Moneky Man claimed to create the Soul of the Slayer, and he developed the dark magics from the Mummified Jinn Skull, a nemuranai he had found, creating the fearsome Efreeti that plagued the night. Appearance The Monkey Man had only one eye. Yufet, by Patrick Kapera It was said that his soul was mingled with that of his monkey. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Few could tell which of the two bore more hatred for the other. Monkey Man Exp (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Allies and enemies Yufet Yufet, who had failed the Test of the Ebon Stone and discarded by the ebonites in the sewers, floating in the Underground Lake, was recovered by the Monkey Man. He learned yufet in the Dark Gods that resided within the Ebon Stone. The Monkey Man did not now that Yufet was decided to fight against what he had became, to hunt any jackal he found. Chandra In 1125 one of the Daughters of the Mountain, Chandra, was enraged because her father favored her elder sister Fatima and came to the Temple of the Black Stone to kill Ebonites, with the wish of force a fight between them and her Order, so the Old Man's faith in Fatima could diminish. Before she reached the temple the Monkey Man appeared and recruited her to the Jackals. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 Fatima Fatima, the elder daughter of the Old Man of the Mountain was sent by her father against the Immortal Caliph Fatima (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) in 1130 and Chandra hurried to advise the Monkey Man of the plan. Fatima was perched in the darkness, lurking a fat Senpet near the Sultan's casbah. The Monkey Man confronted her Knife Fight (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) and trapped Fatima's soul in a Soul Jar. Moonless Night (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Fatima was transformed in an undead and joined the Jackals, Fatima (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart Boxtext) making the perfect pair of the Monkey Man. The Awakening Their evil gods told the Jackal that the prophecy known as the Awakening would herald great destruction and chaos - by preventing the Awakening, they worked towards a goal of great good by performing acts of great evil. To fulfill the prophecy four Avatars of the Goddess had to complete a mystical journey. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Amru The Monkey Man knew an Avatar had appeared, a young girl called Amru. The Immortal Caliph had sent her Khadi guard to take it, but a renegade Senpet and member of the Qabal, Hekau, had taken the avatar under his protection. The Monkey Man saw an opportunity when in the Portals of Delight and Fancy appeared the Senpet guard led by Qer Apet and captured Hekau. His pet harassed Amru time enough to be kidnapped. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Three (Rulebook Story, LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart), by Patrick Kapera Rebirth The child was forced to enter in the mosque House of the Heavens by the Jackal, and went down inside a cavern beneath that had an Underground Lake. Amru was forcing her head down so that she would look into the lake and screaming at her to open her eyes. The surface of the lake reflected distorted alter-images of the world, twisted and contorted into something vicious and cruel. A bulge appeared on the pools surface, it took the shape of a woman, who stepped free of the pools loathsome and embraced the Monkey Man. She looked as one recently risen from the dead. The jackal noticed an intruder nearby, the tomb raider Adnan, and raised several skeletons to catch him, but the inruder escaped. Shalimar (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Third Avatar Zahra, one of the Janan Twins Ebonite sisters, was also discovered to be another of the Avatar. The Twins Janan (LBS - The Awakening flavor) A jackal was sent to entrap her soul Soul Stealing (LBS - The Awakening flavor) but he failed. Buried Alive (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Fourth Avatar Moto Jangir, an elder sahir and seer of the Moto Clan was in secrecy a member of the Jackal. When a foreigner was passed to his people, Shosuro Tage, Jangir became interested in her. Shosuro Tage (LBS - The Awakening Picture) Jangir recognized her as another of the Avatars, and passed the information to the Monkey Man. He decided that Tage must died to deny the prophecy of the Awakening. Jangir (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Awakening Eventually all the Avatars were gathered and the Awakening fulfilled. Allied with Kaleel The Monkey Man became an ally of the dark jinn Champion Kaleel, alongside with the betrayer Assassin Fatima. After the Awakening they learned that the Qabal Tabari had killed Gathriq, the first jinn to be dead by an human. Tabari died in the fight, and the sword he used, Sayel Blade, was recovered by Fatima's enemies, the Celestial Alliance, and taken to the Citadel. They told to Kaleel, already sequestered within Onaja's small form. He wanted to recover the blade by ane mean, and sent them to return the sword. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Sneaking into the Citadel The Monkey Man and Fatima sneaked into the Citadel and ambushed the wielder of the Sayel Blade, Pashal, and the Sultan's son Effendi. Before they could killed them both, the Celestial Alliance Champion, Lurza, appeared and made them to flee. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Kaleel destroyed Kaleel and his legion were destroyed by the Khayel, known as the Lying Darkness by the Rokugani. The members of the Celestial Alliance disappeared from the existence to fight the Khayel in the stars. It was not known if the Monkey Man knew what truly had happened. Jackal Leader The Jackals had been crushed by the Celestial Alliance and the Monkey Man led the remnants of the Jackals in Medinaat al-Salaam, raising havoc whenever they could. Legend of the Burning Sands Preview: the Jackals He was considered one of the most powerful seers born in this or any generation. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Ivory Kingdoms influence Cult of Ruhmal In 1151 members of the Cult of Ruhmal became part of the Jackals. They were being chased by the Ebonites and the found refuge in the sewers. In 1160 pressure of the Ebonites against the Ruhmalists risked the Jackal's own supervivence. The Monkey Man and the jackals disappeared from the sewers and the ruhmalists were quickly killed or expelled from the Jewel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 248-249 Bad omens The Monkey Man, owner of the Soul of the Slayer was the uncontested leader of the Jackals, but in 1168 he was told of a major upset in the Ivory Kingdoms. They believed the God freed from the Ebon Stone, the Lying Darkness, was behind it. Guessing the danger from this evil was too great, they decided to act. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 249 Rokugan Dark Storm coming In 1169 the Monkey Man who first brought news of a danger approaching from the Burning Sands to Daigotsu, Monkey Man (Tomorrow flavor) Poisoned Silk, by Shawn Carman something that would consume the Shadowlands and use its forces as pawns in its struggle. The Dark Lord moved his forces out of the target and founded the Spider Clan and his capital, the Spider's Lair, was located in the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21) His words were matched by the ones prophecied by Kitsune Narako in the Jade Championship of this year. This threaten appeared later as the Destroyers, the avatar of Shiva Kali-Ma, and the Plague War followed with the Destroyer War. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan The Monkey Man joined the Spider Clan. Monkey Man (Tomorrow Boxtext) Daigotsu initially concealed him from the majority of the Dark Lord's servants. Only the most trusted vassals of Daigotsu knew of him, as Katsu, or Michio. See also * The Monkey Man/Meta External Links * Monkey Man (LBS - Black Hand) * Monkey Man Exp (LBS - The Awakening) * Monkey Man Exp2 (Tomorrow) Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Jackal Members Category:Prophets